1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of rotary actuators. Specifically, the present invention relates to rotary actuators comprising a rotatable top piston assembly and a stationary bottom piston assembly wherein rotation of the top piston assembly can be caused by pressurizing one or more cavities between the top and bottom piston assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art rotary actuator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,900 to Garceau.